what the parents never see
by yaoigirl11
Summary: Ryoma's life is going from bad to worse and is tryng with all his might to make sure no one knows whats happining, but what happens when the main one he wants to keep it from, his beloved Tezuza-Buchou, finds out? Tezuxryo and a lil unwilling ryoxryo
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai" Ryoma yells behind him, running toward Seigaku's entrance. Hearing his Senpai yelling there bye's back he raises his hand in acknowledgment. He knew that if he were late Ryoga would find a way even worse than usual to torturer as if he wasn't doing that every second of the day anyway. Moreover, his parents were away, leaving Ryoga in charge, making it that much worse.

Ryoma ran as fast as he could, willing himself to make it home before 5:30. If he didn't… Ryoma quickly cast this thought away. He did not want to think about it at all. Ryoga was a sadist. He likes to see people get hurt. Especially when he was in a bad mood. In addition, today was Tuesday, so there would be no doubt in his mind that his mood would be murderous. It was the day his girlfriend always turned down dates because of work.

Opening the door of his home, as expected, Ryoga was waiting, leaning against the wall. But, what Ryoma didn't expect was the beer bottle that was in the hands of ryoga. Looking more closely to Ryoga, Ryoma notices, his face was flushed, and he wasn't leaning against the wall because he was tired of waiting, it was because he needed it so that he wouldn't tip over. "Ryoga…..?" Ryoma asks quietly, not wanting to upset him. Ryoga looked at him up and down, and it gave Ryoma goose bumps all up his arms, and a sudden surge of fear.

Taking an involuntary step back, he turned to run. However even in Ryoga's drunken state he was just as fast as he usually was, Ryoma however was a little tired from his thirty minute dash home and he was being lagged down with his school bag and tennis bag. Ryoga grabbed Ryoma's arm, making Ryoma drop all of his bags in the entrance way. Ryoma struggled with Ryoga even after he had him immobile. Ryoga then pulled Ryoma up the stairs behind them to Ryoga's room. Ryoma was still struggling against Ryoga as he pulled pants off; terrified by the way things were progressing. The next thing Ryoma knew was that his hands were tied to the headboard of Ryoga's bed.

His legs flailing he tried to escape, the ropes however had a different plan. The more he struggled, the tighter the ropes became, but even despite the pain, he was yelling at Ryoga calling him every cuss word in the book, in both English and Japanese. Ryoga was stripping, not listening to Ryoma's pleas for him to stop. Then Ryoma finally asked as Ryoga was walking toward him, tears streaking down his face "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Ryoga then paused. A strange expression passed over his face. One of pain, fury, frustration, and betrayal before descending on Ryoma again.

Despite Ryoma struggles, Ryoma can feel Ryoga thrust into him again and again. Even as Ryoga yells out in pain, Ryoga gives no recognition of even hearing him. Ryoma can feel the blood dripping down his legs, and the hot breaths descending on the back of his neck. All the while pleading for Ryoga to stop, telling him that it was hurting him…

Hours later, Ryoma's voice is sore from yelling, and his eye's puffy from the amount of crying. Ryoga sat next to him in an odd daze, not hearing, feeling, or seeing anything, despite the violent shuttering that was shaking the bed that was rolling off Ryoma's whole body.

After about ten minutes Ryoga seemed to realize what was happening around him. He turned to Ryoma, looking at the bloodied sheets, that surrounded his lower part, to the ropes that turned Ryoma's writs red and even bleeding in some places. Ryoga then moved to cut the rope, not sure what he felt when Ryoma flinched away from him even for coming close to him.

Ryoma was looking away from Ryoga not wanting to look, see, or even feel a touch of him. He was disgusted, hurt, and felt a deep sense of regret. He had always hoped he would get to choose the one to lose his virginity to. Ryoma knew who he wanted to lose it to too. But even though he knew it probably would have never happened. He still hoped that some day he would be able to tell him. To tell… Tezuka-Buchou that he liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when he woke up, he knew he was sick, he felt dizzy getting up from bed, and considered staying home, but that thought was quickly discarded from his mind. Ryoga's light in his room was off, so it was obvious he didn't have school today, and Ryoma didn't want to have anything to do with him.

As he got ready, he found that squatting was a major mistake. When he did, pain shot all the way up his back and it was so great, his eyes would start to water and he would be rendered breathless. He was having a hard time sitting too, but forced himself to do so, since that would be what he'd be doing most of the day.

Leaving, he made sure that there was nothing wrong with his appearance, and he sure was glad too. His wrist both had a 1" thick bruise all the way around them. He quickly but a wrist band on both hands instead of his usual left hand. His legs also had a lot of bruises on then so he made sure to take his blue Seigaku sweats so that no one saw them.

He hoped no one would notice the changes. he did not want anyone to know. Especially Tezuka-Buchou. He left the house over an hour early so that he would not have to run to school. He especially was worried about tennis practice. They would definitely run laps today. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the pain that was creeping up on him.

As the day progressed he could actually feel his fever raising. At lunch he didn't even eat, and just tried to rest and lower his fever. It worked… for a time. At the end of the day his fever was affecting his whole body but he, by no means, wanted to go home and face Ryoga so he went to tennis practice.

Ryoma didn't change in the locker room like he usually did. He made his way to the nearby restrooms and changed. he knew someone would notice the bruises, even if no one would look. Most members were too observant. Especially Inui-Senpai, ever since he first came to Seigaku, Inui-Senpai never missed the tiniest of detail. He just hoped he wouldn't notice his changed outfit.

As soon as he got to the courts there was a meeting that had already started. They looked and him and an odd expression crossed there faces. Oishi-senpai asked "ne, Echizen are you feeling okay? You look really pale…" I had forgotten to look at my reflection in the rest room so I didn't know what my complexion looked like. "eh…? Its nothing, don't worry about it." I said not wanting to alarm people

Oishi then walked over to him and felt his forehead his expression went from a little worried to mad with worry "your burning up! You can't say that that is nothing! You need to go to the infirmary!" Ryoma didn't want to go. He knew he would be sent home and he didn't want to go at all cost.

"its fine Oishi-senpai! I don't want to go!" he could hear the desperation in his own voice and tried unsuccessfully to hide it. Tezuka then joined in and said "I'll take him. Inui continue from before. Echizen come with me." Ryoma wanted to argue but if it was Tezuka he couldn't argue. He then followed him toward the infirmary, trying to think of a way to get away so that they don't call home.

His plans didn't go far because the infirmaries was pretty close to the courts. He barley even noticed that they had gotten there until Tezuka opened the door. Stepping in Tezuka looked around, the nurse was not to be seen. "sensei?" Tezuka called to affirm that she was gone. When no one answered, he lead Ryoma toward one of the nursing beds making him sit down while he got the thermometer from the supplies closet.

Coming back to Ryoma, Tezuka was worried. Ryoma was white as a ghost with a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Ryoma looked dazed, and it was obvious he felt terrible, and Tezuka was wondering about his odd change in wardrobe. It worried him. He felt an odd sense of forbidding come over him, and could not stop trying to figure out way.

Tezuka popped the thermometer in Ryoma's mouth. While it beeped Ryoma felt himself losing his ability to stay calm under the warm worried gaze of his crush. His heart sped up and he could feel his face flush with embarrassment. He couldn't help but jump, however, when the thermometer went off, seeming to scream that it was finished. Tezuka took it out of his mouth and gasped at the temperature that showed.

"102.4 Echizen. You need to go home. I'll call your house." as Tezuka turned toward the phone Ryoma freaked out. He didn't realize what was happening un till he had his hands around Tezuka's stomach, yelling, pleading for him not to call. He was trembling violently, terrified by even the thought of Tezuka calling his home.

Tezuka was extremely worried about Ryoma's response and complied saying "okay Echizen, I'll just give you medicine for now." as Ryoma slowly let go Tezuka went to the medicine cabinet and got a bottle out. He made sure that the pills were the type that put the person to sleep.

Ryoma gladly accepted the little white pills that were given to him. He hadn't taken anything for his pain at all, so he wanted them. All day he had thought about coming to get some nut always chased the idea out of his mind. The nurse would get worried and he would not have that. After taking the pills Tezuka quietly said "lay down. You should feel better when you get up." Ryoma quietly complied, wanting to both find en escape from his body and his twisting nerves.

Not even ten minutes later, Ryoma was asleep, seeming to joyfully accept the blanket of unconsciousness that covered him. Tezuka, when Ryoma was deeply asleep, moved toward the sleeping Ryoma. He knew Ryoma was hiding something and he wanted to find out what it was.

He had the suspicion that his change in wardrobe was hiding something so he gently took Ryoma's shoes and socks off, then his pants. Under Ryoma's pants Tezuka was astounded by the amount of bruises that covered his legs. They got closer and closer together as he looks further up his legs.

Tezuka then takes Ryoma's boxers and sees what was wrong. There was dried blood covering Ryoma's underneath. There were oddly shaped bruises covering Ryoma's ass that looked just like hands. Tezuka looked to see how bad Ryoma's ass looked and could see tears around Ryoma's hole. Tezuka than put Ryoma's clothes back on and then went toward his wrist. His wrist were just as bad. There was a thick dark blue band covering them.


	3. Chapter 3

OH! I for got to add this. I do not own anything in the prince of tennis. Nor the characters


	4. Chapter 4

When Ryoma woke up, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He sat up; looking into Tezuka's eye's and was astounded by the expression plastered to his face. One of pain, worry, helplessness and some Ryoma couldn't even begin to name. "Buchou….?" Ryoma asked, his voice mirroring the worried thoughts in his mind.

Tezuka seemed at a loss for words. Trying to figure out what exactly to say his mind went over Ryoma's injuries over and over. He could only say "Echizen… what happened to you?"

At those words Ryoma froze. He became aware of his wristbands being off. Tezuka had seen. He saw what happened to him… what was he going to do now? Ryoma jumped out of bed and ran. He ran out of the nurses' office, not even stopping when Tezuka called after him. He didn't even go and get his stuff from the locker room by the courts. He knew they would know something was wrong, especially if he went back without Tezuka. He ran home. He couldn't even remember that he didn't want to go home, his mind was so scrambled. All he could think was 'he found out.'

Before his mind could register anything he was at home, crouching in the doorway. then, slowly, he started to realize where he was, and the pain registered in his mind from crouching. Standing up his body tensed. He listened for any signs that Ryoga was home, but there wasn't any sound that he could here that gave any signs of life. Stepping forward he started looking in the rooms.

Making sure that Ryoga was sure to be gone. There was no sign of him down stairs, so he made his way upstairs. Moving quietly as he could, he started checking the rooms. There was no one home. He felt himself relax. He went to his room to get clothes so that he could take a bath while no one was there. After avoiding all of the balls on his floor he opened the drawer and got pajama's with tennis racket's and tennis balls covering them.

Entering the bathroom, he put the plug into the drain hole and turned the hot water all the way open, and the cold water a little less than half way open. While it was filling, he turned around and got a rag, soap, and a tennis magazine. Usually he didn't read in the bath but he needed the distraction. When the water was full, he shut the water off, and took all his clothes off.

When he got in the bath, it slightly stung the cuts, but it also relieved some of the pain on his legs and waist. After wasting his hair and body, he noticed the water was a slight red-pink color and got out. Now that he was clean he put his pajama's on and went to his room. He was exhausted.

His time of relaxation, however, was short lived. Not even an hour later, Ryoga got home and Ryoga was in another one of his bad moods and once again, he was drunk… Ryoma's whole body filled with fear. He quickly sat up and tried to run away. But just like the day before, he was slower than Ryoga. Ryoga caught him easily. And pushed him against the wall of the hallway.

Ryoma struggled once more. "s-stop, Ryoga!" Ryoma pleaded. But it was no use, Ryoga ripped Ryoma's shirt in the struggle but he soon had Ryoma's clothes on the floor, and was thrusting into Ryoma's hole, Ryoma screamed out in the pain. He tried to push Ryoga off of him but it proved futile. The older man would not budge, he just continued to thrush in and out or Ryoma's tight, untrained hole. He wouldn't stop while he begged and pleaded. Tears running down his face, blurring his vision, and inside he could feel himself, once again, tearing.

Ryoma could feel Ryoga's member becoming slick from his blood. "ugh!" Ryoma could feel himself becoming sick. Closing his eye's he couldn't help but just crying as he gave up from struggling against fighting Ryoga. Then he felt Ryoga disappear, tearing violently away from him, and he slipped to the floor. Opening his eye's he found Ryoga to be a few feet away from him, on the floor and holding the left side of his face.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings he new that there was another person here, but he was terrified to look as to who in was. But regardless of whether he looked or not he soon found out who it was. "Echizen…" said a voice, and Ryoma's body froze. He was terrified by the voice he heard, but at the same time he loved it. "Echizen!" said the voice again, louder. Ryoma could only look away. He didn't want Tezuka to see his face, but soon he didn't have a choice. A hand grabbed his face and turned it ti look straight into his beloved Buchou's eye's. "Buchou…" Ryoma whispered, his mind numb.

"are you alright, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, although he already knew the obvious answer. Ryoma didn't answer, he couldn't. he was barely able to stop his voice from cracking before just saying 'Buchou'. In fact he didn't respond al all. He just looked away from Tezuka and toward the ground.

Before Tezuka could talk again, Ryoga got up and lunged for Tezuka. Tezuka easily dodged, and Ryoga ran into the closet that just happened to still be open from when Ryoma was checking all of the rooms. Once Ryoga was all the way in Tezuka slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

Tezuka turned back to him, and asked "should I call the police?" at those words Ryoma yelled "no! don't tell anyone! Please! I'll do anything!" Tezuka froze at Ryoma's words, and the expression on his face. It was one of pure terror. Ryoma did not want anyone to know, that much was obvious.

When Ryoma tried to get up, he quickly regretted it. His legs collapsed out from underneath him, making him slam, once again to the floor. "don't try to get up. I'll get some of your clothes, your coming to my house for a while." before Ryoma could reject Tezuka's offer he was gone. He went into Ryoma's room and Ryoma could hear him going through his drawers, getting clothes.

While Tezuka was in there Ryoma finally managed to get up, but he was still unsteady on his feet. When Ryoga started beating on the door, a mere flinch nearly made Ryoma fall right back down. When he was up, ho looked were he had fallen before. There was a relatively small puddle of blood. Ryoma could not stand to look at it, so he grabbed his pants and went to the bathroom.

Once he was there he grabbed a wash rag, wet it and started to wipe his body to get all the blood, as well as Ryoga's come that had started dripping down his legs. Suddenly feeling sick he runs to the toilet, puking everything that was in his stomach.

He didn't know how long he spent bent over the toilet, but the next thing he knew was Tezuka putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryoma then became aware that he was still naked from the waist down. Blushing, he walk as fast as he could and grabbed the pants where he had left them. The pain didn't surprise him when he had to lift his legs to put them on, in fact he knew it would. It had the night before when he tried to put clothes on too.

Once he had his pants on, he stood there looking away from Tezuka, trying to figure out what to do next. He was lost. He didn't know what Tezuka thought about him now… now that he was dirtied by his own brother. "Lets go, Echizen." Tezuka ordered

Tezuka walked next to Ryoma, and started to lead him toward the door. Ryoga was still beating at the closet door, Ryoma froze. What would he do about Ryoga? He couldn't leave his brother locked up inside the closet. Tezuka seemed to notice Ryoma's concern and pushed Ryoma harder toward the door. Ryoma complied, too tired, too depressed to really care.

Tezuka pulled out his phone and started calling a number. After a few rings someone answered, "Fuji?" Tezuka asked, Ryoma froze and gave Tezuka a terrified look. Was Tezuka doing what he thought he was doing? Moments later, his fear was confirmed. "Fuji, I need you to get Inui and go to Echizen's place. His brother is locked up in an upstairs closet. Un. So you can go get him out? Yes. He seems to be drunk. Thanks. No, I'm taking Echizen to my house for the time being. Un, bye." Tezuka hung up and looked

at Ryoma.

Ryoma's expression did not surprise Tezuka, he knew what to expect when he called. "calm down, they won't know what happened. Plus there's not any evidence, since I cleaned it all up." At those words, Ryoma blushed, and looked away from Tezuka. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was to go to sleep.

Not long later they were walking into Tezuka's house. It was light, and there was a soft but obvious mummer of sound all around then. Tezuka's mother walked up to them a surprised look on her face "what happened?" she asked, and Ryoma could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. "Okaa-san, can you get the extra futon out? He might need to stay over for a while." his mother looked a little taken aback when he avoided her question, but she seemed to notice the note in Tezuka's voice that said 'don't ask right now, later' and did as he asked.

Tezuka then took Ryoma to his bathroom, without introducing him to his family. Once they were in the bathroom, he said "take your clothes off. I'll fix you a bath. After you get out I'll put medicine on for you. I'll be back when your done." Ryoma blushed at those words, and luckily Tezuka didn't see since he was making his way out of the bathroom. How could he let _Tezuka_ put medicine _there? _There was no way he would willingly do that but with Tezuka's words with such demand there was no questioning it or denying it.

In the bath, all he felt was pain. His wounds had not had time to close like they had before, so he moved slowly, wincing every so often when he moved the wrong way. He didn't dare but soap or anything near any of his wounds however, because he was afraid of how bad it would hurt.

When he got out of the bath, he tried to quickly dry off so that he could be dressed before Tezuka came to put medicine on his wounds, but despite his efforts Tezuka came in as soon as he was dry.

It was obvious he was expecting Ryoma to try to beat him at getting ready before he got there, but he wanted to make sure there was no evidence that Ryoma's brother was left. For a long time Tezuka had been trying to hide his feelings for Ryoma, but with the recent events were making his resolution shake…

*phew~* done with this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'll update soon. Well not too soon, since I'm getting more hours at work now, and whatnot. Still though, I've already got half a page going. 22 school days till summer vacation! YAY~~!

So? What do you think about my fanfic? Its my first story so I'm not sure if its good or not~.

_(\_/)_

_(=''=) *kawaii bunny*_

_(")_(")_


	5. Chapter 5

"lean against the counter, so I can apply the medication" Tezuka said, taking out a white contained with blue lettering on it. Ryoma couldn't help but comply, and did as he was told. Leaning against the counter Ryoma buried his face in the clothing that was laid out for him, too embarrassed since there was a mirror right in front of him, showing him every thing Tezuka does before coming close to Ryoma's underneath…

Tezuka dipped two fingers on his left hand into the container, picking up a small clump of medicine on his fingers, and reached down toward Ryoma's hole. Tezuka then started rubbing medicine around the hole, making Ryoma start to shiver.

Without noticing, Tezuka felt the overwhelming urge to tease Ryoma, and inserted one finger and started moving in and out, searching Ryoma's insides for any wounds. There were not many that went far in, but Tezuka was losing his control. Ryoma had started shaking, and gasping at the new sensations.

Tezuka then inserted the second finder causing Ryoma to make an odd "ung~" sound, and Tezuka then started thrusting his fingers in and out, making Ryoma gasp, and shuttering and for a few seconds there was a repeat of Tezuka getting to a spot that felt good, but then he would stray away once more. While Tezuka was playing inside of Ryoma, he was unconsciously memorizing the spots that Ryoma reacted to most.

Then suddenly, Tezuka hit something, Ryoma wasn't sure what it was but he called out "ahhh~!" Ryoma was starting to get hard, but Ryoma calling out seemed to make Tezuka come to his senses, and pulled out of Ryoma.

Ryoma was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Whatever Tezuka did, it didn't hurt at all… in fact it felt _good_. Ryoma couldn't understand it. When Ryoga was doing things to him it felt horrible! But as soon as Tezuka touched him, it felt good? While Ryoma was trying to figure out what in the world happened Tezuka turned around thinking ' that was close. I'm spending too much time with Fuji…' and shaking his head while regaining control.

Ryoma finally put on his clothes and followed Tezuka to the kitchen. No one was in there, it seemed as though dinner didn't last long after Ryoma got there. "what do you want to eat, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, and Ryoma trying to be as normal as he could be said "whatever is fine, Buchou."

Tezuka opened the fridge and started rummaging around, until he found a plastic container of what looked like lasagna. He sat it on the table and went back to the fridge, getting two Ponta soda's. both grape, and then got bread sticks from the cabinet. He put the lasagna in the microwave and two breadsticks in the oven with garlic and butter.

As the room filled with the smells of garlic and cheese, Tezuka gave Ryoma his Ponta, and sat down, motioning for Ryoma to do the same. Ryoma sat directly across from Tezuka, and was looking out the window for the time. It was late. Much later than he thought it was. Just how long was he in the bath?

Tezuka seemed to notice Ryoma's concern, and said "its 9:37pm. We will be going to bed soon. When we are done eating I'll get you an extra toothbrush so you can brush your teeth. You will be sharing the same room as me since all of the others are full. I hope you don't mind" Ryoma did mind. In fact he minded a lot. It was easy to spent a few hour near him without things becoming too awkward, but with everything that happened, _and _being near him constantly? That would be hard. He loved Tezuka, so what if his cup, half-filled already, overflowed?(took that from one of the yaoi anime's I watched, by the same artist as Junjou Romantica. Don't own it either)

Ryoma was suddenly more nervous than before… when the food was done, they sat in the kitchen(although for Ryoma it was rather uncomfortable to sit down) talking about tennis and eating their dinner. Ryoma didn't know when but he had started shaking, and even felt a little sick. Tezuka noticed and asked "what's wrong, Echizen?" Ryoma didn't say anything and just shook his head so he could continue eating.

Not long later; the kitchen door burst open, and a teenage girl and a teenage boy stumbled in, trying to get in the door first. Once they were both in, they immediately went up to Ryoma and started rambling, saying that there were not many people that Tezuka brought home, other than Fuji, and Oishi.

After a few minutes they realized that they has not introduced themselves, the girl went first "I'm Tezuka Mizuno Kunimitsu's Onee-san, call me Mizuno. Nice to meet you~!" she held out her hand and Ryoma took it, saying "you too. I'm Echizen Ryoma." next was the boy "nice to meet you, I'm Kunimitsu's cousin, Tezuka Natsume. Call me Natsume." he said loudly but then softer "I can see why Kunimitsu likes Seigaku so much" there was an odd light in his eye's but before he could read much into it, Tezuka made a loud noise and said "Natsume, I'm sure Echizen would like to get some sleep now so we will get ready for bed." getting up and putting the dishes in the sink he motioned to Ryoma to follow. Once they were out of the living room Ryoma asked "shouldn't I meet the rest of your family…..?"

Tezuka shook his head and said "they will meet you in the morning at breakfast. For now you need to rest." Ryoma nodded following Tezuka to the bathroom so that they could brush their teeth. When they got there Ryoma couldn't help but blush, remembering what he had done in this very bathroom not even an hour ago.

Tezuka opened the sink cabinet and rummaged around for a toothbrush until he found a red and blue one. He handed it to Ryoma and turned the water on, washing his own toothbrush before putting toothpaste on it and start brushing his teeth. Ryoma copied him, and kept trying to glance at Tezuka to see his facial expressions, but he kept thinking Tezuka was looking at him and eventually gave up.

Once they spit and washed their mouths out they cleaned their toothbrushes out and headed to Tezuka's room. It was much cleaner and sophisticated than Ryoma's room. There were no tennis balls laying on the floor, no posters of tennis rackets, and no tennis magazines covering his bed. There was a bed, desk, and bookshelf. That was all. There were a few decorations here and there but nothing was flamboyant, drawing too much attention or anything.

Ryoma loved it. It matched the stoic attitude of the one he loved. There was already a futon at the end of Tezuka's bed, and when Tezuka moved to put it out Ryoma followed, wanting to help, but Tezuka made him sit down while he put the futon down. Ryoma did as he said and when it was laid out, Tezuka got blankets and pillow's for him. When Ryoma was settled down Tezuka asked "do you want some water?"

Ryoma shook his head no, but Tezuka went anyway, and when he got back ryoma was fast asleep. Tezuka put the water by Ryoma's futon and went to bed himself. Ryoma was sleeping silently, and even though he was asleep, he could still feel Tezuka's presence, making his dreams twist into something sensual…

_Ryoma was in Tezuka's bed but he was bending over, grabbing himself, trying to hide his hardened member. His face was a bright red, though it was obvious he felt he was in an odd situation. "show me how to please you." a voice ordered, but that was no ordinary voice. It was his voice. Tezuka's voice was hypnotizing, and Ryoma couldn't help but comply to Tezuka's wishes._

_Ryoma slowly uncovered himself, and started to unbutton his pants, but he was getting even more embarrassed, and started having trouble with the button. "do you need help?" Tezuka asked, stepping closer into the light with a smirk playing on his face, and leaning over toward Ryoma, his chest leaning in toward Ryoma's face making Ryoma be overwhelmed by the smell of Tezuka's body. Tezuka reached with his left hand and helped Ryoma, grabbing his hands, and making them move to unbutton Ryoma's pants._

_Ryoma unzipped his pants easily, still a little overwhelmed by Tezuka coming too close. Grabbing his hardened member, he pulled it out, and started stroking up and sown slowly, Ryoma's body started to tremble with the feeling rolling over his body. The head on his hardened member started tingling, signaling that it was ready for Ryoma to go faster, Ryoma complied, stroking it faster and soon he was about to come he felt the pressure build up, but just as he was about to ejaculate, Tezuka kissed him. Making his ejaculation that much more intense._

Ryoma woke up with a start. Looking around it was still night, maybe around four or five am, and reached down putting his hand in his pants, feeling the wetness. Ryoma felt himself blush in the darkness, as he tried to get up. Rummaging around in the room looking for his bags of clothing, when he finally found it, he reached in for a clean pair of panties and his school uniform, as well as his tennis club uniform that Tezuka had apparently grabbed when they were at his house.

Pulling them out he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was in there, he started to change, wiped the dried come off his body and put his school uniform on. He put his dirtied panties inside his pajama's, and put them back in the room, but he wasn't tired anymore so he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He was thirsty, so he grabbed a glass that had been drying next to the sink, and filled it up with sink water. He did want ice but he didn't want to be rude so he went without any and drank it. Even without the ice, the water felt amazing on his throat, and he drained the glass easily. When he was done, he washed the cup and put it back out to dry.

Turning around. He looked at the clock that was handing there. It was five thirty in the morning and everyone would be getting up soon for school, but Ryoma didn't want to go back to sleep and went toward a screen door that had been open, and stepped out. It was

warm despite the fact that the sun was down.

He looked around to seeing a pond not far from where he stood. Walking toward the pond he looked and the yards decorations. Stopping at the edge of the pond, he bent down to watch the fish swim around when he heard a voice behind him say "do you want to feed them? They should be hungry right about now."

Ryoma jumped, and spun around, turning a round to see an older man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." he said, but the old man just shook his head and said "its fine, its fine. My name is Tezuka Kunikazu, Kunimitsu's Ojii-san; just call me Ojii-san since its easier. Nice to meet you. Oh, here" he said, handing Ryoma some fish food. "ah, nice to meet you too. I'm Echizen Ryoma." he said, taking the food.

Ryoma fed the fish, watching as they swim to the top of the water and make mini splashes when they grab their food. When he was done, he stood up, and walked next to Tezuka's ojii-san, handing the bad of food back to him, "thank you" he said, as Tezuka's Ojii-san took the bag. "un, would you like to sit here and talk? An old man gets bored in the early hours of the morning." he said, Ryoma nodded his head, not exactly sure what to talk about, so he just sat down next to Tezuka's Ojii-san.

Ryoma sat there in silence, not sure what to say, then the Ojii-san started asking questions. "so… where are your parents?" he asked first "there gone for a week or two, I'm not a hundred percent where though. My Ouyaji usually doesn't talk to me much other than when we play tennis or when he try's to provoke me into getting angry at him. My mom usually thinks my dad told me, so she doesn't say anything either." Ryoma said, telling the truth about his stupid Ouyaji's antics.

"I see, do you have any siblings?" he asked, Ryoma hesitated and went stiff, he was wondering if he should lie but decided to tell the truth. "Hai, I have an older brother, Echizen Ryoga" Ryoma said simply, he was surprised by the jolt of fear that shot through him when all he did was say his name. "hhmmm, how old is he?" he asked, "he's 17 years old. Ryoma said simply, implying a strong message that it was an uncomfortable subject, but the Ojii-san did not pick up on the message. "oh…? Is he at home, or with your parents?" he asked, and once again Ryoma answered, although every word spoken on the subject was like led, rolling off his tongue "he's at home, I think. I'm not too sure right now."

The Ojii-san looked at him then, Ryoma looked away toward the pond, not wanting the

Ojii-san to see the expression that was most likely to be on his face. The Ojii-san didn't say anymore on the subject, and instead asked "do you have any pets?" Ryoma nodded saying with a fond and happy voice, "Hai, my neko, Karupin." with the sudden thought that he would have to find a place for him to stay till his parents get back.

The Ojii-san noticed the change in Ryoma on the new subject and they talked about the subjects that related his cat. It was obvious that the Ojii-san was avoiding any conversations bout family, but Ryoma was grateful and didn't question it.

Not long later the house came to life, when Tezuka's Okaa-san came to find the Ojii-san, and also finding Ryoma with him, still talking about random things. "oh…? You are…" she said, a little surprised to see them together. "ah, my name is Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you." Ryoma said, spinning around, to bow to her. "no, no, the pleasures all mine. My name is Tezuka Ayana, Kunimitsu's Okaa-san. Nice to meet you too."

"anyway," she said "come in the kitchen in a bit, I'll be starting breakfast soon." the Ojii-san nodded his consent. "um, do you need any help?" Ryoma asked, not wanting to be rude by just eating and running. "no, you're a guest. I couldn't ask you to do that." Ryoma just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't want to be a nuisance, so he just sat back down next to the Ojii-san.

Not long after Tezuka came down the stairs, looking worried, but once he saw me he sighed in relief. "So you came down here." was all he said, but it was obvious he had thought Ryoma had left and went back home or something. "Hai, I was talking to Ojii-san." Ryoma said, reassuring his Buchou from any unnecessary worries for the time being.

**sorry for the slow update. i tried the last few days and it kept freezing up on me. thank you to all who has reviewed~**

**i am trying to make this fanfic last, in chapters, that is. i have a question and i would like an answer, am i pushing him(Ryoma) too hard?**

**anyway, i hope to update soon,**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

okay guys, here it is. Enjoy~!

After eating, Ryoma met Tezuka's Otou-san, he was nice. He said his name was Tezuka Kuniharu, and he talked to me a little, but it was obvious that he was warned by someone not to ask too much about my family. Ryoma briefly wondered who tipped him off but he new it had to be Tezuka-Buchou, or Tezuka Ojii-san.

When it was time to leave, Ryoma bowed and said "Arigatou for letting me stay the night." Tezuka's Okaa-san smiled and said "it was a pleasure having you." but then a thought seemed to come to her mind "Are you staying the night tonight too?" she asked. Ryoma wasn't sure but he thought it was dangerous for him to be around his Buchou for too long, because he was afraid that he would say something he didn't want to be said so he said "ah, no, its ok. I wouldn't want to bother you."

Even though he said that Tezuka said "hai, he will most likely stay here tonight again. It would be best that he did." Ryoma looked at him and said "its okay, Buchou. I'll just stay with Momo-Senpai. I've been meaning to stay over his house anyway since we were supposed to see a movie."

Tezuka ignored him, saying "he'll stay. At least until his parents are back, right, Okaa-san." it wasn't a question. It was just a suggestion towards his parents, but towards Ryoma it was an order, not as his friend but as his Buchou. "hai, Kunimitsu, your right. It probably would be best. I'll expect you for dinner. Both of you." the last part was directed at him. He was embarrassed, but grateful, so he bowed and said "Arigatou, for letting me stay." Tezuka's Okaa-san smiled and said "no, the pleasures all mine."

Walking to school, Ryoma was quiet. He didn't want to go to school, his butt hurt. The salve Tezuka put on him yesterday helped, some of the pain was gone, so he was able to function without wincing, but still, it hurt. He didn't know what he was going to do about tennis club, but he wanted to train. If he didn't how would he be able win the matches?

As school went on, he became more and more uncomfortable so he went to the nurse's office, when he got there, he went up to the nurse and asked "Sensei, can I get some medicine?" the nurse looked at him. He knew his face was pale, but the nurse was over reacting, he wanted Ryoma to go to the hospital. Ryoma kept refusing, finally, the nurse finally admitted defeat, not want keep arguing with a stubborn Ryoma. When Ryoma took his medicine, the nurse said "at least sleep here. I'll wake you up when school ends." Ryoma complied, saying he would.

The medicine helped, not only with the pain, but it also gave him a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he noticed that the school day was not over, so he got up and started to go to class but was stopped by the nurse, who said "hey, it really would be better if you went to the hospital. Get checked out, to see if you have a major problem. Do you have any infections, stomach aces, head aches…?" Ryoma shook his head, but the thought that an infection could occur shook his resolve, so he said "Sensei if it makes you feel better I'll go get checked out. I'll skip club activities and go." it apparently made the nurse feel better, but Ryoma still wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know what had happened.

When he went back to class he stopped by the third years classes, and looked for any of his club members. There were no third years that he could find so he went to the second years classes and ended up finding Momo-Senpai. "Momo-Senpai, I'm not going to be able to make it to club activities, can you tell Tezuka-Buchou?" Momo-Senpai was surprised, but said that he would he was turning to leave when Momo-Senpai grabbed his shoulder and asked "hey, what happened yesterday? You suddenly got sick that fast…."

Ryoma could hear the concern his Senpai was voicing but Ryoma, once again, lied and said "I slept with my shirt open so I caught a cold." then, truthfully, Ryoma said "that's why I'm going to a doctor, to make sure I'll get better easily without any precautions. Anyway, don't forget to tell everyone." then Ryoma turned away hearing Momo-Senpai yell "hai, hai~"

When he went back to class, he talked a little to the Trio telling then the exact same thing as what he told Momo-Senpai, to makes sure that everyone knew he wasn't going to make it and that he was going to the doctors. When the bell rang, Ryoma got up and got his things, and went toward the front gate. He didn't see anymore club members while he left, so he assumed that it had started already. It was disorienting, since he had gotten so used to going straight to club activities.

He left, taking a few different busses until he finally got off at his house. His childhood friend/cousin from the times that he had come to Japan for visits from America. When he made it to the house he knocked and waited. Finally, it opened, revealing a tall man with his work clothes still on. "Ryoma," Ryuu exclaimed in surprise "I was just about to go back to the hospital. What's up?"

Ryoma didn't say anything about what was wrong, instead, he said "I need your help, but mom and dad can't know anything about this. Not even me seeing you." Ryuu was surprised, but nodded. "I need you to check something. To see if there is a chance of infection." Ryuu nodded, and said "Where do you need me to check?" Ryoma hesitated and blurted out, "my ass…." Ryuu was confused, and asked questions and Ryoma ended up telling him the whole story, except he avoided telling him who it was that had done it.

Ryuu was grave, and said "who was it?" Ryoma avoided the question and said "can you check me out here? I don't want anyone else to find out. Especially Okaa-san and ouyaji. I couldn't handle them finding out." the sudden sorrow in Ryoma's voice was able to distract Ryuu, and Ryuu answered "it would be better if I was at the hospital, but we can do it here." and he started getting supplies, so that he could check out Ryoma's condition.

About an hour later, after all of the uncomfortable and embarrassing touches that Ryuu had to do, Ryuu said that there was no immediate danger but it would be better if he had a shot. Ryoma didn't like the idea much, but he complied, and took the shot that Ryuu had to give him with grace.

After everything was done with, he gave Ryoma some salve and told him that he would need to come back for a check-up. Ryoma agreed, and was embarrassed, but happy that he came here instead of a real doctors office. Ryuu then had to go to work so Ryoma, too, left and headed toward the Tezuka household.

When he got there, Tezuka had not gotten home yet and Ryoma had yet to take his clothes to be washed, so he went up the road to the local laundry mat and got them washed and dried. When he got back to the Tezuka household, he came to an angry Tezuka-Buchou. "where were you, Echizen?" Ryoma was surprised at the anger that was laced in the words Tezuka spoke.

"I went to a doctor, to get checked out. Momo-Senpai didn't tell you?" Ryoma asked, a little surprised, they were usually on top of things, telling them where the people who were missing had gone. "he told me, but why didn't you? You could have lied to him and he wouldn't have noticed it." Ryoma sighed "I tried. I went after seventh to tell you, but you were no where to be found. I even looked for Fuji-Senpai and Inui-Senpai, but they weren't anywhere either." he explained, not wanting him to be any angrier than he already was.

For a few minutes it was quiet, Tezuka's eye's hidden behind his glasses, then he sighed and said "next time, come tell me directly where your going, okay?" Ryoma nodded, not wanting to push the brunett any further. Ryoma was still stunned at how angry such a little thing made him, but then again, he hadn't had a lot of time figuring out his Buchou's way of thinking, so he let it go.

They went inside, it was warm and the smell of food was filling the room, making his mouth water since he hadn't eaten since breakfast. They walked to Tezuka's room to put there stuff there, and Tezuka sat at his desk and looked back towards Ryoma and said "what did the doctor say?" Ryoma quickly answered, telling him almost every detail about what had happened. Almost.

Ryoma didn't want Tezuka to know all that Ryuu had said and done, so he told him the basics. When Ryoma had finished talking Tezuka nodded, relieved that Ryoma didn't have an infection, or anything else. After everything was explained, it was time to take a bath before dinner.

On their way down there Tezuka's Okaa-san stopped and asked "hey, boys, can you two take a bath together? The water heater is acting odd, so I don't want to use it too much." Tezuka then took the lead and said "hai, Okaa-san. We will." Tezuka's Okaa-san then turned and said "Arigatou. Dinner will be ready soon, so don't take too long." and disappeared around the corner.

"well, lets go. Tonight were having fried fish, miso soup, and rice. Tonight we will be eating with my family, though." Ryoma nodded, although he was worried about the bath. He didn't know what he would do if he applied the medicine and felt the same pleasure as he did the night before…

okay. i'm done with this chap! sorry for the cliff hanger~


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait~ it took a little longer with this chapter since were all preparing for Semester Exams… Bleh… I hate them. Okay so I tried to go back and fix the mistakes that were pointed out and the ones that I saw so now it should be better. PM me if there are any I missed~ **

Once they were in the bath Ryoma tried to calm down, though it didn't help since he kept unconsciously glancing at Tezuka's body. His well toned muscles, obviously the muscles of a tennis player, and Ryoma couldn't help but watch as the muscles ripple under Tezuka's skin when he moves.

Ryoma tried to look at Tezuka washed his hair, but Tezuka had put a towel over himself, hiding Ryoma's view. Although Ryoma was still curious. What did his Buchou look like totally naked? The only people Ryoma had ever seen naked were his ouyaji and onii-san. They both looked totally different though. His ouyaji's was long and kind of skinny, while his onii-san's was short and thick. Ryoma's however was neither. His wasn't long, nor was it short, it was in the middle. So he was curious at what his Buchou's looked like.

Mentally scolding himself Ryoma decided that it was getting dangerous and quickened his pace. If he was lucky he would finish before Tezuka got out so that he would calm down, and hopefully put is own medicine on before Tezuka did. Ryoma didn't notice when Tezuka had gotten in the bath with him, so when he opened his eye's Tezuka was sitting opposite of him, water running gown his face, and his glasses had been sat to the side, revealing his dark eye's that Ryoma could easily get lost in.

Ryoma shuddered, quickened his pace even more, bordering the line of being sloppy, and got out. When he jumped out he asked "Buchou, where are the towels?" Tezuka looked at him, making Ryoma become self-conscious, and he tried to hide his bruised body. "In the cabinet right there on the second shelf." he said, and continued washing his body.

Ryoma got a towel and dried off being careful around the bruises and cuts. Being preoccupied with that, he didn't notice, once again, that Tezuka too had gotten out and was standing next to him, drying off. The next thing he knew Tezuka was lightly brushing a finder across his bruises, Ryoma stepped away, not sure of what to make of Tezuka touching the marks that Ryoga had made.

Ryoma could feel Tezuka's eye's on him as he started dressing, trying to make sure he covered the bruised parts of his body first. Ryoma didn't want Tezuka to see the marks that his brother had left. Once Ryoma put a long shirt on, and went to get his medicine but it wasn't there on the counter where he had left it. It was in Tezuka's hands, and he was already opening it, and said "lets apply the medicine now so we don't have to later."

Ryoma nodded reluctantly and bent over the counter, clenching his mouth shut, just in case, but it turned out there was no need. Tezuka had not went as deep as the night before, not getting close to the spots that felt good. Oddly, Ryoma was slightly disappointed, he starting to thing that the night before was his imagination, although he knew it wasn't.

Tezuka pulled out of Ryoma, he had made sure that he didn't lose control as he did the night before. Tezuka put Ryoma's medicine back in the bag he had gotten it from, he knew Ryoma was embarrassed but Tezuka's possessive side had unconsciously come out. He didn't want Ryoma to forget what had happened the night before, so he make a resolution to keep applying the medicine until Ryoma was all healed and there were no traces of Ryoga.

Ryoma finished putting his clothes on and dried his hair, then waited for Tezuka to finish what he was doing. Ryoma waited silently, watching Tezuka get his things from around the bathroom and when he was done they went back to Tezuka's room and put there stuff up. Ryoma put his clothes in a bag and Tezuka in a clothes hamper.

When it was time for dinner they went down the stairs to go to the kitchen since dinner was done. You could smell it throughout the whole house making Ryoma's stomach rumble, which in turn, made him blush. Tezuka did not comment though. He had guessed that Ryoma hadn't eaten, but he liked it when Ryoma blushed. It was cute in Tezuka's opinion, which was a thought he usually scolded himself for but he was slipping lately, he was allowing the thoughts to continue as he watched Ryoma.

Ryoma reached up, in an automatic response, trying to grab his hat to pull over his face but it wasn't there. He remembered it was still at his house, along with his neko, Karupin… "Ne Buchou, I need to go to my house tomorrow-" before Ryoma could finish, Tezuka grabbed Ryoma and said "you can't. I won't allow it." Ryoma argued, saying "Karupin is there alone. Ryoga will not feed him, and he's an inside neko!" Tezuka was quiet, then "we will talk after dinner." and that was that. It was an order, there was no arguing back at the moment.

When they were in the kitchen it was a little loud, Natsume, and Mizuno, were talking ninety miles per hour to each other and to Ryoma. Tezuka ignored them, and Tezuka's Okaa-san and Otou-san were holding a rather quiet conversation with Tezuka's Ojii-san. Despite the fact it was taking forever to finish eating, Ryoma was having fun! Back home they would just eat and go about their ways, his Ouyaji would go back to his porn, his mom would go back yelling and threatening to burn the magazines, and Nanako would go finish her college homework in her room, while Ryoga would skip out to go eat with his girlfriend, or go by her work.

That was a normal day in the Echizen household. It was a nice change of pace. Ryoma wasn't smiling most of the time, but it was neutral at the question's that were asked. Ryoma was making sure not to let on, on what had happened lately but then Natsume asked "Ne, Ryoma-chan, do you have someone you like?" that made Ryoma's face grow red, he tried to answer calmly but he started stuttering and said "u-um… I.. uh…" he couldn't make his mind up on whether to tell the truth or not so all he just told the truth "h-hai.. I do…"

Ryoma looked down, not sure where to look, then he stole a glance at Tezuka-Buchou who was looking away. Ryoma didn't know what to think of that. He was a little disappointed that he didn't see what Tezuka-Buchou's expression was when he heard that. Ryoma then finished eating, along with everyone else.

When everyone was finished eating they all piled into the living room, it seemed like a regular occurrence too, since it all had happened automatically. Ryoma followed when Tezuka motioned for him to come with him, and instead of going to the living room they went to Tezuka's room as Tezuka said "we'll be going to my room." to his family.

When they were safely in Tezuka's room, Tezuka sat down, "so," Tezuka started "tomorrow you want to go to your house to get your neko, right?" Ryoma nodded, he wanted his cat to be safe, so he needed to call in a few favors from a few friends. Although he didn't know who to call.

Tezuka looked at him, the cat couldn't stay at his house so Ryoma would have to ask someone else, since his Ojii-san was allergic to neko fur. "where would the neko stay? He can't stay here. Ojii-san is allergic to them." Ryoma nodded, and said "I'm going to ask a few people tomorrow."

Tezuka agreed, though unwilling as it was, he made Ryoma promise that he wouldn't go alone and he would wait for him to go with him. Tezuka wanted someone to go with them, so that that person could get Ryoga out of the house till they get everything they need.

Ryoma started to think of people who he might be able to keep Karupin at. Momo-Senpai, Kaido-Senpai, Kawamura-Senpai, Kikumaru-Senpai, Oishi-Senpai, Inui-Senpai… Ryoma quickly disregarded that thought, he was afraid that Karupin would end up drinking Inui-Senpai's weird drinks, and end up very sick. After running a few more names through his head, Ryoma decided that it was about time for bed, and by the looks of Tezuka walking around getting his stuff together, he did too.

That night, Ryoma went to bed, reassured that Karupin would be safe, but once again, his dreams had a mind all to itself, fixed on one subject, and one subject alone.

_Ryoma was on the bed, gasping for breath, as Tezuka watched from the other side of the room. Tezuka's eye's boring into him, making his become more self-conscious than he already was. Just when Ryoma was about to come Tezuka walked over, grabbing Ryoma's member at the base, stopping him from spilling his seed's and he said "Don't come yet. I haven't even done anything yet…" there was a lustful expression coming over his face, making his eye's look glazed" Suck me." he commanded. Ryoma obliged, although slightly wary, coming closer to Tezuka and taking Tezuka's stiff member into his mouth. While Ryoma concentrated on getting Tezuka to come, though it was taking too long, making Ryoma's head spin from the pain his stiff member was giving him. It was pulsing erratically, screaming that it was ready to be released, but it wasn't happening. Tezuka would not let him come alone._

_While Ryoma was concentrating on quickly making Tezuka come, Tezuka decided to attempt to loosen Ryoma. Tezuka reached over to his desk and opened the drawer, reveling a little bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his finger and inserted one into Ryoma._

_Ryoma gasped in surprise, and ended up making Tezuka go deeper inside, Tezuka moaned, and Ryoma figured out that that was how he was going to make him come. As he continued to deep throat him, Tezuka's breathes became short and deep, and he grabbed Ryoma's hair, pulling him closer and making his hardened member go even deeper._

_Tezuka couldn't hold out any longer, and came deep into Ryoma's throat, and released Ryoma, letting him come too….._

Waking up, Ryoma couldn't believe he did it again. This was the second night in a row too, making it that much more embarrassing. So, once again, he got up and got a clean pair of clothes, making sure not to wake Tezuka up, and went to the bathroom to change.

_It seems as though I'm making a new schedule, waking up at five thirty in the morning and get ready for school_, Ryoma thought as he walked down the stairs, and noticed once again that the sliding door was open, and Tezuka's Ojii-san was watering the plants. _Weird old man. Waking up earlier than five thirty to water plants_, Ryoma thought, but he was kind of happy. He didn't want to be up so early in the morning with nothing to do, so he walked out into the yard to join the Ojii-san.

"Do you always et up so early?" Ryoma asked as he came closer to the Ojii-san, "Hai. I find it helps clear the mind of any bad dreams or memories that I don't feel like bothering with, or it helps me think at times as well. It's become a habit now, really, not a necessity. Do you want to try? It really does help." Ryoma wasn't sure whether it was going to work or not.

He wanted to try though, and maybe trey to figure out why he kept having the same dream after what happened so he agreed and started helping in the garden, and started thinking. It didn't make sense. You weren't supposed to have sexual dreams about the person you like after being raped by your brother. You were supposed to have nightmares, although Ryoma was glad he didn't have to relive it, even in a dream.

When they were nearly done, Tezuka's Okaa-san came, surprised to see Ryoma helping In the garden and said "Otou-san, you shouldn't ask a guest to help tend the garden…" but Tezuka's Ojii-san disagreed and said "its okay, he wanted to help. Plus he seemed bored waking up so early." for few minutes they talked, but Tezuka's Okaa-san finally let it go and said "breakfast will begin soon, so get washed up."

They agreed and finished up with the garden for the morning, and then went to wash their hands for breakfast, then Tezuka Ojii-san went to the living room, and Ryoma went to Tezuka's room to see if he was awake. He wasn't, so Ryoma made his way toward Tezuka's bed and bent down, studying his face, but before he could beck up, Tezuka opened his eye's and grabbed Ryoma, dragging him to bed.

Ryoma gasped, not sure what to do. The next thing he knew was being trapped beneath Tezuka and a bleary eyed Tezuka was looking into his eye's. Ryoma stopped breathing, too shocked to move, then Tezuka moved, closing the distance between them, and crushing their lips together, making Ryoma gars in surprise. Tezuka took advantage of that, and started twirling their tongue's together "Ryoma.." Tezuka whispered. Ryoma, being pulled along, was at a loss. His mind was going haywire, not sure what to do, but before he could do anything Tezuka got up, and pulled away, a sting of saliva still connecting them, and he fell back asleep…

For a moment, Ryoma laid there, not sure what in the world to do. He could feel his face burning red and pink from the kiss, and now that he was sorting his thoughts he felt that his pants were far too tight, so he slowly got up and walked out of the room, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Ryoma quickly went in, and went to the toilet to relieve himself. Unzipping his pants, he pulled it out, and started moving… gasping, he went quickly and he whispered "Buchou…" a few times before finally coming…

Once Ryoma cleaned himself up, he walked out of the bathroom and walked right into Tezuka… he looked up to Tezuka, blushing a color more red than an apple. Tezuka looked at him and said "Echizen, are you okay? Your face is red…" Ryoma, after carefully checking his voice said, "ah… its nothing. I was helping Tezuka Ojii-san in the garden."

Tezuka seemed mildly surprised by that but didn't comment, and continued into the bathroom, leaving Ryoma to sort out his face. While Tezuka was in the bathroom, Ryoma went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu.(1)" Ryoma said with a polite bow, but when he did this Tezuka's sister and cousin seemed to like making fun of him, so Ryoma decided that he would from then on avoid doing it with them in the room.

When Tezuka joined everyone they sat down to eat, then headed off to school, since morning practice was starting soon, so they set off for school.

While they were walking Ryoma's mind wandered and he couldn't look Tezuka straight in the face without blushing, '_could Tezuka have the same feelings? No, no that would be impossible. I'm a boy…_' with a sigh, he let the thought drop. It was impossible for Tezuka to like him. No one liked him, other than for his tennis, but Ryoma couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful at the thought of Tezuka calling his name while kissing him…

When they got to school, Ryoma and Tezuka went to the changing room's and ended up getting there far sooner than anyone else, since practice didn't start until seven, so Ryoma quickly changed before there was a chance of anyone coming.

When he was finished, he got his tennis bag and got his racket out, then went to the courts, and just in time too, since everyone started showing up at once. They seemed surprised to see Ryoma back already from being sick. In fact Ryoma wasn't even sure he wanted to be back, since his lower back still hurt, and the bruises weren't faded yet, but since he didn't want anyone to be too suspicious he decided to continue practicing regardless of what happened.

"Ochibi~! Are you okay? What took you so long! Its been boring without you, Nya~!" Kikumaru wined, glomping onto Ryoma, nearly making Ryoma fall over from the sudden weight. "Gomen, Kikumaru-Senpai. I fell asleep with my stomach showing so I got a little cold." Ryoma lied, then "I went to the doctor and got checked out and they gave me a shot so I'm okay now." Ryoma said, telling almost the whole truth.

In fact he was still hurt both mentally and physically, but it would heal, even the fact that he was terrified of Ryoga would eventually heal. He just didn't know how long it would take.

"Minna, get ready for practice. It is starting soon." Tezuka said from behind them, making everyone go change. Ryoma waited for everyone to come back out but while he was waiting Tezuka came over and said "Are you okay? Its not good to rush back into practice when your not healed." he spoke from experience but Ryoma disagreed, looked away, and said "Its okay, Buchou. I'm not that hurt, so it shouldn't affect me during practice."

Tezuka was about to argue back but as soon as he opened his mouth, the Tennis club locker room door opened, and all seven Regulars and every Non-Regular stormed out at once, not giving Tezuka the chance.

Then practice started, and they all went into pairs to start practicing. Ryoma paired with Arai since it was a day that Non-Regulars could challenge Regulars to get better. Seven Non-Regulars wanted to play him, and none were all that good, so it didn't affect him to a point that it affected his Tennis, but there was one Regular that did want to play him. It was Fuji-Senpai… and it would definitely affect him.

**12 school days left WhootWhoot! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**(1) Good Morning, Everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I kind of wish someone would write a long Fanfic on Dan and Akustu… they would be an Amazing couple…. Do you agree with me? 'Cuz its so obvious how Dan acts even in the anime**

Ryoma tried to postpone his match with Fuji, but it wasn't happening. All of the Non-Regulars seemed to be getting worse and worse at tennis, and that was saying something. Either that or Ryoma was getting too good.

"One set match, Echizen vs. Fuji. Fuji to serve." one of the second years called. Ryoma was ready, he knew he was fixing to play at an unfair advantage, but he wouldn't back away. And they started playing…

Halfway through the game Ryoma felt it. He could feel himself, becoming hotter than he should have felt. He was getting a fever again… but he didn't want to lose. He didn't want to give up, so he pushed himself, and they tied, 'four games all.'

Right before they could continue any more, they were stopped, by Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-Sensei saying that practice ended and school would be starting soon. It was met with moans and groans by most of the Regulars who were watching, saying that they wanted to see what the end was but they too had to go to class so they went, though rather begrudgingly.

Ryoma, was slightly glad. He knew that had it continued he would have started going even slower and maybe even losing. He wanted to play with Fuji-Senpai, but not till he was healed.

Walking to the club room, Ryoma remembered that he couldn't change in front of anyone so he got his tennis bag and got a few things out and started applying new tape to his rackets very carefully, making sure that it looked good. He also checked his racket strings, making sure that they were their normal tension.

When he was almost done, everyone started saying their 'goodbye's' and 'see you later's' all of them going out the doors. When Ryoma finally looked up there were only Oishi-Senpai, Tezuka-Buchou, and Fuji-Senpai left and they were all showered, so Ryoma decided that it was safe to take a shower.

Finally getting up Ryoma put his stuff back in his bag, then got his clothes and headed in the shower room. He turned the shower on cold, hoping it would make his fever go down, but when he had just got in the shower, he heard someone come in.

Ryoma's heart started racing, he didn't want anyone to find out. He refused to see his body in such a state. There was just no way in Hell he would allow it. Quickly, he peeked out the Curtin to see who it was. It was Fuji-Senpai. "Fuji-Senpai?" Ryoma asked, wondering why he was in there when he had finished his shower. "Echizen." he acknowledged, then "I forgot my soap. In fact in the one your in. can you hand it to me?" he asked. Ryoma nodded and looked around, and finally laid eye's on some purple looking soap. He grabbed it and handed it to Fuji, being careful that he didn't let Fuji see inside the Curtin.

When Fuji finally left, Ryoma quickly finished washing, got out and changed. when he thought about it, he probably would not have been able so stop Fuji from seeing him. He would have been seen, but Ryoma guessed that Fuji already knew. Fuji along with Inui had gotten Ryoga out of the closet that night…

Shaking his head, he let the thoughts shake away, then finished dressing and headed out the door towards his class.

Arriving to class, Ryoma noticed that there was a letter on his desk. He picked it up to open it but when he tried, Horio, Katsuko, Kachiro, Rruzaki, and Osakada came rushing over to talk to him. "Ryoma(-sama) they called rushing up to him to talk. They told him what had happened when he wasn't there, and that they were glad that he was feeling better.

Ryoma nodded, anlagen that he was listening but not putting his opinion in their conversation that had progressed to Horio showing off. Ryoma took the letter back out and opened it, and started reading

Dear Echizen Ryoma,

Please come to the back of the gym after school, before club activities. There is something I would like to tell you.

Sincerely, Fujimura Haruhi

Ryoma's face was mutual, but he was kind of surprised. He didn't usually get love letters on his desk he usually got them when he opened his shoe locker and they would all fall out at once, if this even was a love letter, but still it was rare. The next thing he knew, all five of his friends were looking over his shoulder, reading his letter. "Oooooh!" Horio yelled "You got a Love Letter!"

The next thing he knew, Ryoma was being bombarded with questions from his friends and class mates, and an angry Osakada yelling that 'no one outside 'The Ryoma-Sama Fan Club' is allowed to get close to Ryoma-sama.' it was causing quite a scene so Ryoma folded it up and put it in his pocket before they could get over it ling enough to find out who had sent it. That was why he only opened his locker when no one was around.

For the next few hours, between every class, and every break that the teachers let them use to work, he was being asked who had sent it, and if he was going to go. He was, but he wasn't going to answer any questions, he thought it would be rude to who had sent it.

When school ended, Ryoma managed to escape from his class nosey mates, and went to the back of the gym. When he got there, he looked around, finally finding a girl with short, dark brown hair. Ryoma walked up to her, and asked "Fujimura-San?"

The girl started, and looked at him, her face flushed with embarrassment "H-Hai, Ryoma-kun! I'm

Fujimura Haruhi, Class 1-B! I called you here to ask you a question…" she shuffled uncertainly, not really looking him in the face. Then finally, " Will, um,…. Will you go out with me?"

Ryoma kept his face neutral and bowed, and said "I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you." Ryoma kept his face down when he heard "can I ask why?" in a wavering voice, Ryoma answered. "there is someone I like already. Although I know that that person will never like me the way I like that person." Ryoma could hear the sadness in his voice. It was feint, but all the same, it was there.

Fujimura Haruhi was looking at him with a pitiable face, and asked "why will it never work? You have every girl in the 1st year smitten by you." Ryoma smiled and said "We are too much alike. It would never work, even when I hope it would."

She seemed like she understood and said "then I will be going…" there were tears in her eyes, so Ryoma took out a hankie and gave it to her. "goodbye, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma watched her walk away when he heard "ii data…" behind him. Spinning around, he said "Inui-senpai?" but it wasn't only Inui, it was Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kaidou-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, and of course, Horio and other 1st years in tow.

Ryoma watched as they all came out of the bushes, he carefully hid his emotions behind a neutral mask like he usually wore, but he wasn't happy. Not one bit.

"why is everyone here?" he asked, making sure that his voice was kept in check. They all started rambling at once, Oishi, Kaidou and a few first years were blushing out of embarrassment and guilt. Inui was profusely writing in his notebook, Momo was hanging on him making fun of him, and Kikumaru was jumping around him. Then he was asked "who do you like?" Ryoma paused, a bright red blush spreading over his face, and that caused an explosion of questions.

Ryoma quickly walked away towards the tennis courts, leaving almost the all of the Regulars and most of the freshman on tennis club behind him. Though that didn't last long. Soon they were all on his heels asking him questions and making fun of him. Ryoma ignored them and kept walking, acting as though there were mere fly's bugging him with that annoying buzzing in his ear.

When they got to the courts Ryoma noticed that Tezuka was waiting for him. Ryoma then remembered that he forgot to ask to see if anyone could watch Karupin. "ah! Ne, Kaidou-senpai, can you do me a favor?" Kaidou was surprised and asked "what do you need?" Ryoma looked at him and asked "can you watch my neko for a week? My parents are out of town and where I'm staying doesn't allow cats."

He seemed surprised, and a small blush appeared on his face and he said "un, I can… can you bring it over to my place?" Ryoma nodded, and said "Arigatou, Kaidou-senpai!" and that was that. He had someone to watch Karupin, now all they had to do was go get him.

Walking up to Tezuka, Ryoma asked "ne, Tezuka-Buchou, are we going to go now, or after club activities?" Tezuka seemed to think, but then "now. Best when its not too late. Inui, Fuji, can you come here for a moment?" Ryoma stopped, and watched as they both come walking over. Ryoma didn't know what Tezuka was doing, but Ryoma he an idea, he just hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't. When they were with them Tezuka asked "can you come with us? Were going to Echizen's house." it was obvious that they understood. They immediately agreed and went to change. Ryoma was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it either.

When they were all gathered up, Ryoma walked a little away from the others. He didn't want to be looked at, spoken to, spoken about, or even thought about(though the third and fourth were impossible he still wanted to think it anyway.)

When they arrived to his house, Ryoma went ahead, wanting to see what the damage was from after he left. Opening the door, the stench of alcohol practically rolled out of the house. Coughing, Ryoma stepped in side, it was a mess. "Ne, Senpai-tachi, I'll… go in by myself." before they could answer, Ryoma slammed the door shut behind him. Looking around, there were beer bottle's everywhere. On the tables, floor, and on the wall was where some of the contents of the bottles.

Walking around, Ryoma quickly went up the stairs to his room and found his neko. He was hiding in the corner of his room by his bed. It was a disaster in there too. Even more so than when he had left. Picking up Karupin, Ryoma quickly got his cat food, and everything he would need until his parents got back. When he got all of Karupin's stuff, he quickly got some of his own. Clothes, Tennis supplies, his cap, and some money that he had hidden inside the speaker of his radio.

When he started walking out if his room, he decided to check the other rooms, just to make sure that no one was home. There wasn't. walking down with Karupin end everything else in his arms, he wasn't completely surprised to fond his three Senpai in the living room, seeing the disaster that had taken place in his home. "why did you come in?" he asked quietly, making sure that there was a slight touch of annoyance voiced in his words.

"We didn't know whether or not your brother was home. We wanted to make sure." Tezuka stated in a very as-matter-of-fact way. It didn't make Ryoma mad, in fact, it made him slightly happy that they came with him, so Ryoma stayed quiet, and put the stuff down. He then went to the kitchen and got the trash can. It was filled to the brim. Ryoma then took the trash bag out and put another one in, then took the trash can into the living room and started cleaning up a bit. Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui was looking at him with surprise, but helped all the same. They didn't even ask Ryoma why he was cleaning, which he was grateful. When they got some of it cleaned, Ryoma took the trash can back into the kitchen, and left his house with all his stuff and his cat.

When they left, Inui was carrying the cat food, Fuji was carrying his Tennis stuff, Tezuka was carrying his clothes and Ryoma was carrying everything else, although there wasn't much else. They decided to go to Kaidou's house first, since it would be easier.

Reaching his house, Ryoma rung the bell, and Kaidou came out in his usual clothes. Despite his demeanor, it was obvious he was thrilled with having Karupin stay with him. There was a slight blush on his face as he took Karupin. "it seems as though he hasn't eaten since yesterday, so as soon as you can, feed him. Can I come by everyday? He needs to know that I'm not abandoning him." Ryoma said, happy that Karupin had someone to stay with.

Kaidou agreed, sating that it was ok for him to come over everyday after club activities. when they were done, they all went to Tezuka's house, even Fuji and Inui. When they got there Inui left, saying something about 'ii data…' and writing in his famous note book but Fuji came in, walking in with Ryoma and Tezuka up to Tezuka's room.

When they got up in Tezuka's room, Ryoma walked over to the little corner where his stuff was and put them in his bags. Then turned back to see both of them looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently, kind of already knowing what they were going to ask. "are you okay?" Tezuka asked, Ryoma sighed, he knew it. Of course they would be worried. Why wouldn't they be, after seeing that?

"I'm fine. He's the one that will get in trouble. Besides, if I really need something to be done, I'll just have to get Ryuu to do something before my parents get back." Ryoma said with a smile, making sure that they couldn't read what was really on his mind. He loved his brother, before this happened, and even through everything, he still loved him even though he was scared of him. It hurt him to see what happened. It hurt him a lot.

**sorry for the long wait, it took forever to write this... four days till school's over~**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Ryoma and Tezuka walked to school in silence, Ryoma made sure that he wasn't acting any different from normal. It was hard though. Just acting like normal and thinking of acting like normal was a completely different thing. He was nervous of acting what he thought was him being his normal self, but it wasn't.

When they got to school, they parted and went their separate ways. There was no morning practice today, so Ryoma headed to his class and Tezuka to his. On his way to class Ryoma let his mind wander to what had happened in the last week. A lot had happened, and Ryoma didn't know what he was going to do about it. What was he going to do when he went home? How was he supposed to keep it from his family? How was he going to act around Ryoga? How was Ryoga going to act around him?

Ryoma was growing increasingly worried as to what was going to happen when his parents got home. He didn't really want to go home, but he probably would have to. He would have to know ahead of time when his parents were going out of town and make plans to stay at a friends house during that time.

When he got to class, Ryoma went to his seat quietly, not bringing any unnecessary attention to himself. He sat down and looked out the window, not really seeing anything, but something caught his attention, it was near the outer wall of campus, he saw a tall figure with dark hair and a very familiar uniform. Ryoma's heart pounded, he couldn't believe he was _here _of all places.

Ryoma stood up suddenly, and watched the familiar figure of his brother round a corner and disappear out of sight. "do you have something to add, Echizen?" his teacher asked. Ryoma shook his head and said "no, Sensei." Through out the say Ryoma just watched the corner that the familiar figure disappeared around, trying to reason out that he had made a mistake. He hoped that he had made a mistake. Why would Ryoga be in the jr. high section? To find him of course.

Ryoma shivered, and through out the day Ryoma kept glancing over his shoulder making sure that Ryoga wasn't there. A few times Horio asked him what was wrong but Ryoma only answered "its nothing" like he usually did.

When he went to Tennis practice, Ryoma was still stealing glances over his shoulder, and it was brought to everyone's attention thanks to the ever energetic Kikumaru Eiji. "Ochibi! What's wrongs, you keep glancing over your shoulder, Nya~!" Ryoma looked at him and said "its nothing, Kikumaru-senpai." but much to his horror, Horio just had to add his two cents "he's been acting like that since the middle of 1st period."

Ryoma sighed, not wanting to say anything, he then walked away and said "Momo-senpai, want to play?" Momo easily took the bait and agreed, so they played. In the end, Ryoma won, and Momo made a funny expression, put his arm around Ryoma and said in a loud voice "Mou~, You've been practicing, yaro~!"

"Momo-senpai, that hurts! Your too heavy." Ryoma complained, and his cap fell to the ground. When he was finally free of Momo's death grip. The rest of practice went without a hitch. Ryoma kept glancing over his shoulder every so often but not quite as much as before. He didn't want anyone to worry unnecessarily.

When practice was over, Ryoma went to Kaidou's side to go home with him Tezuka in tow. Walking home, Ryoma was still glancing behind him, making sure Ryoga was not behind him, even though he knew that he wasn't stupid enough to come with both Kaidou and Tezuka around. Especially since he was already beaten by Tezuka when he saved him.

When they got to Kaidou's, they all three went in and went to Kaidou's room. When he entered his room, Karupin ran and jumped onto Ryoma. Ryoma caught him and he sat there and pet him for a while he wanted to play with him like he usually did but there were too many witnesses', when it was time to leave, he sat Karupin down and him and Tezuka left.

When they got to Tezuka's house they were greeted by Ayana-nee-san, Natsume, and Mizuno. They were all excited for some reason. When they all went into the kitchen they all jumped and yelled "Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu~!" Ryoma was surprised. He never knew that Tezuka's birthday was today, he whorled around to face him. "today's your birthday? I never knew…" his voice was a little sad, but it was mostly voiced with surprise, masking the sadness.

When they were celebrating, Ryoma was kind of disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten Tezuka's birthday. He had it memorized for Christ's sake! When everyone had cake and was done talking, Ayana got all nostalgic and was trying to drag all of Tezuka's baby pictures out, though not with much success. Tezuka kept putting them back and asking for her to stop. It was funny to see Tezuka actually blushing!

Ryoma was actually having fun, seeing Tezuka acting like an actual jr. high student instead of having his usual cold demeanor. When the little party was over, Ryoma said "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I hadn't realized the date…" Tezuka looked at him normally, not seeing what emotions that were slightly showing in his eye's. "its okay, Echizen. I never expected you to know my birthday." he said easily, getting up and getting some new clothes out. "its not okay!" Ryoma voiced "its not okay at all! I had your birthday memorized! How could I forget it?" this, however managed to grab his attention. Why would Ryoma get upset?

"why are you so up set? It shouldn't matter to you whether or not you remember my birthday." Ryoma was kind of annoyed. And said, "of course it matters to me! You're my Buchou. You're the only reason of all the changes that have happened in me, not only in Tennis either!" Ryoma slipped. This, however, peaked Tezuka's interest and he asked "out of Tennis? Like what?" Ryoma stopped and turned around walking towards his clothes and said "its nothing. Lets go late a bath." trying to divert Tezuka's attention, though it didn't work too well. Tezuka had no intention of letting that statement go.

Sorry for the short update, its been a busy summer,lol

／|、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７

- |、ﾞ ~ヽ-

じしf_, )ノ '_meow' says Karupin_


	10. Chapter 10

**Make sure that you read the little thing at the end, it has good news~**

/-/-／|、- (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-(\_/) (I couldn't figure out how to make his

- |、ﾞ ~ヽ-/-/-/-/-/-/-/(='.'=) ears fall like Oishi's hair does…)

- じしf_, )ノ '_Nya~~"-_-(")_(") (It is complete! The kitty, bunny Pair!)

The next morning, Ryoma got up at his 'regular time,' a shocking 5:30am. Though everyone was used to it by now, Ryoma still helped Tezuka Ojii-san in the garden. It was fun, for Ryoma, to be able to forget the things, and think other things through. How could he let _that _secret slip? Ryoma had no intention of really confessing so soon. He was lucky that he caught himself before he let anything else slip.

When they were done de-weeding the garden, he and the Ojii-san started talking about the day before. It was fun to talk to him. Sometimes he would tell stories about his younger days, and others he would ask Ryoma about his part experiences, which weren't a lot since his whole life he was training in some shape or form for tennis.

When everyone was up, they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. It was finally Saturday. They got out of school at twelve and after that there would be a long practice. Ryoma finally felt good enough to really play tennis, and when practice is over Ryoma had plans to go to Ryuu's for a check-up and maybe ask him to find out when his parents would be home.

"Ne, Tezuka-buchou, after school I need to run over to Ryuu-nii's house, is that okay?" Ryoma asked when they were walking to school. "Can I come with you?" Tezuka asked, taking Ryoma completely by surprise. "uh…" Ryoma said uncertainly, "I guess, but Ryuu-nii can be a little possessive at times so be careful." Ryoma said, "when are we going?" Tezuka asked, and Ryoma replied "as soon as practice is over. We have to take a train to get there. It would take too long by bike, or walking." Tezuka nodded silently as they entered the school gated and headed their separate ways.

Once again Ryoma started glancing over his shoulder when they were walking to class in case Ryoga decided to show up again. He didn't. Well, as far as Ryoma knew he didn't. The day was going without a hitch, he aced his English test, his science test and his math class. He even made a B on his Japanese test.

When classes were over, he got his bags, but when he was leaving for tennis practice the intercom came on and the school secretary said "Echizen Ryoma please come to the conference room 1-b, I repeat, Echizen Ryoma please come to conference room 1-b, thank you"

Ryoma was surprised he never got visitors at school. "Horio, can you tell them I'm going to be late?" Ryoma asked, as he headed out the door to the conference room. "Haaiii~" Horio said behind him, and once again, he started rambling about his 'two years tennis experience' to everyone who would listen around him.

Walking to the first floor, Ryoma was wondering what in the world he was going to do when he went home. Ryoma guessed that he would act normal, and ignore Ryoga and say that they are fighting if they are asked what was up with them.

Entering the conference room, Ryoma's heart stopped. There sitting in a chair was Ryoga. "Ryoga-nii" Ryoma said, his voice quiet and shaking. "Ryoma, I… I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing…" Ryoga's eye's were dark with sadness. It made Ryoma mad. If he was going to regret it why would he do it in the first place? "why, Ryoga-nii?" Ryoma asked, his voice shaking, but it was shaking with anger instead of fear. Ryoma balled up his fish in anger, confusion, and sadness. There was also a fairly large patch of regret but all of those emotions were swirling around making Ryoma unable to sort them.

Ryoga knew why, but he didn't want Ryoma to know the truth. He never wanted Ryoma to know the truth. Ever. "I don't know. When I was drunk, it was as though I was looking through a looking glass. I had no control over my actions…"

Ryoma was still scared but he was also angry. Tears filled his eye's but Ryoma refused to let them fall. he even made hid bangs fall to cover his eye's so that Ryoga didn't see them. He didn't want Ryoga to see him in such a state after everything that happened. "I… I'm going back to the states soon. I got a scholarship to a good university. Not anything major but its better than my choices here. I'm leaving at the end of this school year. Mom and dad are coming home tomorrow evening, too, so you have to come back home tomorrow before they get back." Ryoga got up to leave and Ryoma flinched. He didn't do it on purpose, and Ryoga walked up to him and put his hands on Ryoma. It caused Ryoma to start shaking violently and he suddenly felt very sick, Ryoga quickly left.

Ryoma fell to his knees, and started trying to make himself stop shaking. It was working, but the process was slow. A few minutes later, Ryoma stopped shaking just enough to stand back up. He grabbed his fallen bags and walked to the door, but just as he was reaching to open it, the door slammed open, revealing Tezuka, Fuji, and even Inui.

"Are you okay, Echizen?" they asked at once, Tezuka was even looking around the room, obviously looking for any evidence of what might have happened. "I'm okay. Why?" they looked at him, it was obvious he was shaken, but overall he was okay. "we saw your brother leave the grounds…" Tezuka started, "un… he came to tell me that he was going back to the states and that Okaa-san and Ouyaji are coming back tomorrow." Ryoma said, not wanting to worry them anymore. He was surprised though, and a little worried. What would everyone say when they go back to the tennis court…? They looked at him and then things got awkward…

Ryoma's nose started bleeding.

"Ah…" Ryoma started, _why do I have to get a nose bleed __**now**__? _Can this day get any more awkward? "lets go to the bathroom. Hurry." Tezuka said, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, leading him to the nearest bathroom.

()_()

('~')

(\/ \/) crazy frog~ (I think)

Yao-chan "well everyone guess what? I have a friend who said that when I'm done with this fanfic he will draw it in manga form so that I can put it here on the internet for everyone to see! YAY!"

Ryoma "no way! I don't want people to see me like that! The only people who have really seen me like that are Tezuka-buchou and very few others and that was embarrassing enough!"

Yao-chan "Gomen, Ryo-chan, I've been begging him to draw this for me forever and he finally agreed!"

Tezuka "…."

Ryoma "…. -.-|||"

Yao-chan "and guess what else?"

Ryoma "do I want to know?"

Yao-chan "well duh! I have another story I'm going to publish after this one's done. I think it might be called 'Tenshi no Ryoma' or something along those lines."

Tezuka "….."

Ryoma "….."

Yao-chan "well then, until next time!"


	11. Chapter 11

When Ryoma's nose finally stopped bleeding, Ryoma relayed everything that happened in the conference to Tezuka, Fuji and Inui. They were surprised, it seemed, that Ryoga suddenly changed heart so fast. In fact, Ryoma himself was surprised by Ryoga's sudden changes in attitude.

When they left the bathroom, Ryoma and Tezuka headed towards Ryuu's house and Fuji and Inui went home. It was a quiet walk to the bus stop. Soon, Ryoma would have to go home. This was the last night that Ryoma would have the chance to tell Tezuka the truth. He would not have a chance to be alone long enough to tell him ever again. When they got on the bus, Tezuka payed for both of their fairs, and he asked "what stop do we take?" Ryoma thought, and said "the seventh stop, right before Shinjukuka"

Tezuka nodded and it went quiet. After thinking about it Ryoma said, "Ne… Buchou, when we get back to your house, I have something to tell you… its really important" before he could chicken out, Tezuka nodded. Ryoma gave himself no room to back out. It was now or never. Ryoma laughed internally. Up till now, he kept jumping from telling him to not telling him, and now he had no choice.

Now that he had no choice, Ryoma started dreading the outcome of his confession.

Getting off of the bus, Ryoma directed them to Ryuu's house. When they got there Ryoma knocked on the door and yelled "Ryuu-nii-san, wake up!" then a few minutes later the door opened to a tired and sleep deprived Ryuu. "Hey, Ryuu-nii-san. I came for my check up. Is now a bad time?" Ryoma asked, not wanting to intrude on his sleep.

Ryuu, after coming to his senses, said "No, No, I'm glad you came," then he noticed the taller boy behind Ryoma and said "who the hell's this?" Ryoma flinched, there it went, Ryuu's ability to make the absolute worst first impression. Ryuu looked like a complete badass, his hair a little long and putted back into a mini pony-tail

"oh, Ryuu-nii-san this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou this is my cousin Echizen Ryuu. Ryuu-nii-san this is my senpai from school, Tezuka-buchou, also the buchou of the Tennis team I'm on." Ryoma said as he went in the house without being invited, and Tezuka following.

When they were in the house Ryuu walked away saying "I'll get my things, be right back…" and walked into the other room. Sitting down, Ryoma tried to relax some of the tension between him ans Tezuka by saying "so, what do you think of him? He tends to give a bad first impression..." Tezuka seemed at a loss for words,the Echizen family was full of different kinds of people, but all Tezuka said was "well, he seemed very…" and without being able to think of a word he said "interesting."

Ryoma laughed, and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. when we came to visit from America, I was terrified of him. It wasn't until I cane a few times that I got used to his personality." while Ryuu was in the other room, getting his stuff he and Tezuka simply talked about random things. It was fun, in Ryoma's opinion, to be talking with Tezuka like this.

When Ryuu finally came in he said "I'll examine you in the other room, Tezuka-kun, help yourself to the fridge." and lead Ryoma to the other room. (skip the whole awkward undressing part) laying on the bed Ryoma distracted him self while Ryuu checked him and when he was done he said, "so do you ever plan on telling me what happened?" Ryoma shook his head no, he had no intention of telling him. Ever. "And the guy you brought with you? What about him?" Ryoma looked up and said "what about him?" Ryuu took a moment to answer then said "you act differently around him, that's all." Ryoma's eye's widened in surprise. He never noticed that he acted differently.

"anyway your good to go. Not even a scar. Oh, and come by more often. I get a little lonely here." Ryoma rolled his eye's and said, "as many girls you always have here? I doubt you have time to be lonely." and walked out of the room.

Walking in the room Ryoma said "I'm good to go, Buchou, lets go." Tezuka nodded then followed, "so, there was nothing wrong or anything…?" Tezuka asked, almost shyly. "nothing. Not even a scar." Ryoma stated, slightly proud of the fact.

Hearing this, Tezuka was happy. He didn't want any scars on his Ryoma. Wait, his Ryoma? Tezuka shook his head, there was no way that Ryoma could ever like him…

When they got back to Tezuka's room, Tezuka said "well, what did you want to tell me?" Ryoma started, suddenly thinking of backing out, but then what would happen? Would he regret not telling him? Would it make things awkward? A million questions started running through Ryoma's mind. Then, "I'll tell you after dinner." Ryoma said almost inaudibly. Tezuka nodded, very curious as to what could be plaguing Ryoma's mind so much.

Until dinner was ready, Ryoma and Tezuka did their homework and Ryoma packed all his stuff up, making sure that he wasn't missing anything. When dinner was called, they went down stairs and ate with the family. "where are Natsume and Mizuno?" Ryoma asked. "oh they had some school trip until tomorrow…" Ayana answered " oh, well then, Ayana-san, Tezuka-san, Ojii-san, tomorrow my parents are going to be home, so I won't be staying the night anymore. Thank you for everything until now" Ryoma said, bowing lightly, when dinner was finished.

They seemed surprised by the suddenness, but Tezuka otou-san took it lightly ans said "well, it was nice to have you this past week." Ayana-san took it a little harder and said, "oooh, Ryoma-chan, please come visit. It was such a thrill to have you until now" with tears, lightly settled in the corner of her eye's. Ryoma nodded, and said "I will try" then followed Tezuka back to his room.

"well, Echizen, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ryoma looked away then sat down, then stood up, "I…" then he paced a bit. Giving up Ryoma said "What would you say if I said that I… uh… well… uh…" Ryoma looked down, then said "l… liked you?" then it was quiet.

Ryoma sat there, in the dead silence, waiting for Tezuka's reply. It was quiet, for several agonizing minutes. Then "I.. I'm sorry, buchou, I'll leave…" suddenly there were tears in Ryoma's eyes. Turning to leave, Ryoma made to grab for his stuff, only to be stopped by two much larger arms wrapping around him.

Ryoma froze, not sure what to do. "do you really like me, Echizen?" Tezuka asked in a soft voice. Ryoma nodded, tears still in his eye's. Then Ryoma was whorled around, facing Tezuka. "I like you too, Echizen." then he kissed Ryoma.

Suddenly receiving a kiss from Tezuka, Ryoma was stunned, but was quickly carried away. The next thing he knew, they were laying on Tezuka's bed, there clothes were off, and he was under Tezuka. When Tezuka came in for a kiss, Ryoma happily complied, their tounges dancing in their mouths. They were both hard, but when Tezuka went to Ryoma's lower half, he covered it up. "what's wrong, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, "I… it'll hurt…" Ryoma said in a weak voice. "Tezuka smiled sadly and said "I'll make it feel good" then moved Ryoma's hands.

"aah~" Ryoma moaned as Tezuka put his mouth around his stiff member, and slipped one finger in his tight hole. Squirming uncomfortably Ryoma, shifted trying to make it feel a little better. One more finger went in, then another. "h-hurts… buchou…" Ryoma whimpered "Kunimitsu" was all he said in reply.

After a while the fingers stopped hurting, in fact, they felt really good. "ah, K-Kunimitsu…" then the fingers were removed completely.

Then, suddenly, they were replaced with something else "aah! Hurts! It hurts, Kinimitsu!" Ryoma cried, tears rolling down his eye's. "it'll feel better soon, Ryoma" Tezuka replied, and it did. Soon Ryoma was moaning in pleasure, as Tezuka hit his prostate hard, over and over. "Aah!" Ryoma moaned "Kunimitsu!"

Ryoma continually moaned. "Aaaah!" his voice echoed in the large room and his body trembled slightly. "Ngh…aaah…" Sweets pants of bliss poured from his mouth as Tezuka pulled back and pounded into his body as Ryoma's mind began to get fuzzy "I… I'm coming!" he gasped, and then not much later they came together, and Ryoma passed out, unable to keep awake.

Waking up, Ryoma was completely embarrassed, and didn't know what to do. Looking at the clock, it was 5:30AM. Ryoma was slightly surprised that he was able to wake up that early after everything the night before. Ryoma blushed at the memory and tried to get up. He wished he hadn't. a sharp pain shot up his backside when he moved. "uugh!" he wined, accidentally waking Tezuka up. "you said that it wouldn't hurt," Ryoma said, and a small smile played on Tezuka's face. "I said I would make you feel good, and I did" was his reply. Then, suddenly, Tezuka came up and kissed Ryoma saying "your mine, Ryoma." Ryoma smiled "Hai, Kunimitsu"

A small preview of my next story~

'_plink' 'plink' Ryoma opened his eyes, only to see, once again that nothing had changed. He was still there, he was still in pain, and he still had no hopes of living…_

(NO CHARACTER DEATH. DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE FIRST SENTINCE!)

(complete unless i have a sudden insperation)


End file.
